reinosdarenascencafandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty pato
Nasceu na aldeia piscatória de Dorchester, Condado de Wiltshire, Reino de Inglaterra a 3 de Março de 1454 (2006)! O seu perfil: '' At the age of sixteen I had finally made up my mind! Since I was very young that the stories of the elder about beautiful landscapes, strange ways, and coloured celebrations in foreign countries amazed me…And, when I went to sleep my mind wondered like a free spirit in the clouds across the four corners of the world just imagining how would they be.. So, in a fresh spring morning when the first rays weren´t yet breaking the horizon, I picked a knife, a bow, made by my father, and some arrows and I left… with no destination, heading towards the rising sun. For seven years I have crossed many roads through Europe, looking for adventures. I have found new and old friends, I have hunted strange creatures, I have travelled among war heroes and wisemen and I have seen places of unimaginable beautiness. Until one day…one fresh spring morning when I was arriving to the kingdom of England I got a glimpse… just a sudden image…a quick vision of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen … just for a moment…and she was lost in the middle of the crowd. But when I thought I lost her, destiny brought me to the town of Dorchester where she lives. I have then decided to leave my wondering life and establish here. I have worked my way up to achieve my own piece of land and my own business. And day by day I am trying to make myself worthy of winning her heart as she is now the purpose of my life. On the 5th of November of 1454 I finally found the courage in me to propose on a serenade outside her door! We finally got married on the 14th of February of 1455, by father Ecthelion and have lived happily for some time in Dorchester, Wiltshire! Pato served bravely in the Wiltshire Army under his mentor and Captain Sir Collen, reaching the rank of Knight, and earning the title of Mighty! From them on, he was known amongst his friends and his enemies as Mighty Pato! Later that year, Mighty Pato and his wife returned to the Kingdom of Portugal and set residence in Miranda! Em Portugal, reconhecendo falhas graves na segurança nacional, funda a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Templários e coloca em prática todos os ensinamentos e a experiência recebida em Inglaterra no Exército de Wiltshire! Pelos seus serviços em prol do Reino de Portugal, recebe o título de Marquês de Penalva e estabelece-se em Viseu onde ajuda na fundação da cidade! Assim é, D. Nuno Álvares Pereira Pato, filho de Maria Álvares Pereira e Alexandre Novais Pato, o Mighty Pato!'' Funções e cargos: GRÃO-MESTRE da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Templários Juiz do Conselho de Coimbra VI Prefeito de Viseu Capitão do Exército Real Português, Conselho de Bragança IV, V Condestável do Reino de Portugal, Conselho de Bragança I, II, III Sergeant of Wiltshire, County Council IX Sergeant of Wiltshire, County Council VIII